sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Gilman
Name: Alice Gilman Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Science, drawing, electronic and tabletop roleplaying games, steampunk, volunteer club. Appearance: Alice has somewhat messy, neck-length, bright red hair. Her eyes are dark blue. She is somewhat short and of average weight, being 5'4" and about 120 pounds. She has an oval shaped face, typically free of makeup -she finds it more of a pain to apply than it's worth- a small nose and downward curved eyebrows. Alice is Caucasian, and her skin is somewhat pale from time spent indoors. She's quite skinny, not really having any muscle to speak of. She looks somewhat androgynous, and is thus occasionally mistaken for a boy. Alice doesn't really pay attention to what she wears, though on the rare occasion that she does she tends to prefer blue clothing, it being her favorite color. Otherwise, she just throws on anything that fits and is comfortable. In general, however, her wardrobe consists of various thick sweaters and sweatshirts, as she tends to get cold easily. Alice almost always wears jeans and tennis shoes, considering everything else to be impractical and uncomfortable. Her eyesight is rather poor, and so she wears large, round, tan-framed glasses. She often wears clockwork watches. On the day of the abduction, Alice was wearing a a blue sweater, a plain white t-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, and a brown clockwork watch. Biography: Alice, a Seattle native was born to Christopher and Jennifer Gilman in 1995. family life is pretty normal. Her father Christopher is an office worker for an insurance firm, and her mother Jennifer works at a day care. Alice has three siblings: Sam and Harry, twins who are four years her elder, and Mary, her younger sister, currently in eighth grade. Alice currently gets along well with her family, though when they were younger the twins took a liking to messing with her experiments, which started a bitter rivalry that lasted through most of their childhood. Mary looks up to and often emulates Alice, who in turn dotes on her, often recruiting her as an assistant. Alice is close to both of her parents, who are loving and supportive of her aspirations. Alice's had a lifelong obsession with how the world works, starting with performing "experiments" as a toddler. As a child she had a habit of dismantling things in an attempt to figure out how they work, though she was never quite able to put them back together. Thus, after some stern words from her parents, she stuck to dismantling her own belongings. In the present, Alice still does this on occasion, though with much more success in reassembling. Alice is an extremely curious individual, often seeming to be interested in everything. She's a huge fan of shows such as How it's Made and Mythbusters, and can spend hours on Wikipedia, just looking up random pieces of information. She often holds impromptu experiments, though as they are typically spur-of-the-moment she rarely follows the scientific method, mostly only serving to sate her curiosity. She just as often performs actual experiments, however, and though they may not especially new or original, she loves the very act of observing and recording data itself. Along with her scientific pursuits, Alice has enjoyed art since she was a small child. She particularly enjoys drawing landscapes, both natural and man-made. While Alice does occasionally draw people and animals, she finds them much less interesting subjects than her usual pursuits, and her lack of interest results in a noticeable drop in quality. Alice also carries a small sketchbook with her at all times, often sketching the world around her when she has a spare moment. Alice does not care for art classes, as she dislikes their structured nature, much preferring to have free reign over what and how she draws, though she does still research techniques for improving her work. Alice has several accounts at various blogging/art sites such as tumblr, using them to share her art. Alice's brothers are both avid gamers, and she was introduced to the medium at the age of six by watching them play through roleplaying games such as Final Fantasy VII and Legend of Dragoon on their old Playstation, though the twins rarely let her play, if ever. When she was nine years old her brothers acquired a Playstation 2 for their birthday, and she inherited their old console and games which she spent countless hours playing, falling in love with the complex stories and game mechanics. At the age of 13, a friend of Alice's invited her to a session of her Dungeons and Dragons group, which Alice quickly become a member of. The core game system appealed to her, reminding her of her beloved RPGs. Alice is still a member of this group, which meets every Saturday. She also occasionally participates in forum-based online sessions, mostly in order to try out different systems, though DnD remains her favorite. Today, Alice still enjoys gaming, still focusing mainly on role-playing games. The main appeal of RPGs, to her, is taking an elaborate system, figuring out its inner workings, and then breaking it beyond recognition, while still staying within the rules. This leads to occasional difficulties with other players, though she listens to complaints and does her best to tone down her behavior when needed. In general, she gets along fairly well with the other members of her group. Steampunk style things are another love of Alice's, stemming from when she picked up the first Mortal Engines book on a whim at the age of 14. Fascinated, she quickly tore her way through the rest of the series, and was introduced to the Steampunk subculture when she went online to search for things similar in style to the books. Alice often listens to bands such as Abney Park and The Clockwork Dolls, along with devouring any steampunk-themed media. She especially enjoys the themes of discovery and progress, along with the general aesthetic. Her love of steampunk inspired her to start wearing clockwork watches, more due to their style than anything else. A couple months prior to the abduction, Alice joined the Volunteer Club. The club held a recruitment drive in the school cafeteria, which caught Alice's interest, though she ended up joining more out of curiosity and a desire to experience something new than anything else. The club mainly focused on helping the school and surrounding community, doing things such as organizing fundraisers. Alice found helping others surprisingly fulfilling, and became an active member of the club. Alice, when not pursuing her interests, tends to be rather detached from the world in general, ignoring such trivial things such as fashion and social drama. Her speech is terse, often lacking pronouns. This is due to her disinterest in most everyday things, making her waste as few words as possible on what she believes to be inconsequential things. She is much more verbose when discussing her various interests. At school, Alice's grades are quite good, usually all A's. She doesn't really interact with the majority of her fellow students, only speaking briefly when spoken to. Alice does have a couple of close friends who she more open with, and she tends to hang out with them often. Her favorite subject is, of course, science, but she enjoys most other classes, especially history. Math is the only subject she really dislikes, though she views it as a necessary evil. After graduation, Alice plans to attend a local college and major in something science-related, though she has not quite decided which field she wants to commit herself to. Alice has a tendency to speak before thinking, often inadvertently insulting others. This leads to most avoiding her, thinking of her as rude and unfriendly. Alice's parents to try and nudge her into acting more sociable and polite, though as Alice does not particularly seem to mind the isolation they haven't taken any serious measures. Those who get to know Alice well find a rather kind girl underneath the detachment, albeit one who often mentally seems to be in an entirely different location than the rest of humanity. Advantages: While Alice never fired an actual gun, she does know how they work, having studied the inner mechanisms of firearms during one of her curiosity-inspired learning rampages. This may assist her with keeping a firearm functioning properly. Her analytic nature may help her to find effective ways to solve various problems. Disadvantages: Alice has extremely poor eyesight. If she loses her glasses, she can see a few feet in front of her, at best. Her bluntness and lack of social skills may make it difficult to form an alliance with other students. Designated Number: Female student No. 064 --- Designated Weapon: Rotato Conclusion: I honestly can't believe how many anti social-....hey. Is that my Rotato? I was using that. One of my favorite things was peel potatoes in an efficient and amusing way. Now what am I going to do? - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by dmboogie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: dmboogie Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Cody Patton '''Collected Weapons: Rotato (designated weapon) Allies: Casey Malkovich, Carlos Lazaro Enemies: '''Cody Patton, Cooper Komorowski '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Tick *Recruitment Drive *V = - ∫ E · dl *She Taught Me How to Blind With Science *Heartbeat, Hearbreak V5: *Wish I Could Breathe *Where the Fuck is Here? *What a Rush *A Safe Rest *Waking Up To Ash and Dust *Wish I Had a Chance, Here *Hello, Goodbye, Twas Nice to Know You *Bullet Dance Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Gilman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Alice was written well enough and part of a solid group for the majority time, but I didn't find her too special or anything that really made her shine. She had an interesting concept for a personality, but not one I could ever sink my teeth into. I feel like there's some bait here and there for me to grab onto, but I don't know, I just never went up and bit it. I was always waiting for the bigger meal, and I got left a little bit unfilled. -- Un-Persona *I think Alice's story was one of her as a person. I got a strong idea of her personality right from the start, and I think tying this pragmatic, cynical and occasionally hopeless girl to two other people worked wonders. Hers was not an action story; it was one of three people becoming friends, and Alice was really strong in this regard. - Espional Category:V5 Students